


Death in the Family.

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: Family Ties. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harley cares about Robin, Harley is sad, Jason dies in Bludhaven rather than in Africa, angst (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Batman and Harley Quinn work together to try to save Robin from the Joker!





	Death in the Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this is sad
> 
> Characters arent mine!

Zoe Lawton jumped onto the bed, moving across the lumps of her father and Harley Quinn's sleeping bodies. "Momma, Poppa!" Her tiny face was contorted with worry, and she shook them as she tried to wake them.

Harley woke up first, rolling over pushing herself up to smile at the girl, running a hand through her hair. "Yessss, sugarplum?"

Zoe moved in to hug her, gripping her arm. "Scary man at the door!"

Harley paused and frowned, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her hair. "I'll check it out hon, hug Daddy for a sec, okay?"

Floyd groaned and cuddled into bed as Zoe cuddled in beside him, and Harley wrapped the duvet back around them. "I’ll be back in a blink, love."

Zoe nodded and hugged him tight, smiling. "Morning Poppa..."

Harley giggled and kissed his cheek before getting up, putting on a loose shirt and Floyd's boxers, before grabbing her bat and going to the door, gripping the handle and opening it. "Hello?"

Bruce Wayne- Uh, Batman- was standing at the door. "Harley Quinn."

Harley dropped the bat loudly and rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "You scared the kid, ya big lug!"

Batman squinted and ignored her. "Can I come in."

Harley nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "I'm guessing this ain’t a food delivery."

Batman swooshed over to her, looking around. "Mm. A job."

"A job?" Harley giggled. "Thought'cha didn't want me doin that anymore?"

Batman squinted again. "It's.... Personal." Harley noticed that the man looked tired, and she sat up properly, looking up at him. It felt kinda weird, seeing Batman standing in a small apartment.

"Well maybe if you told me then I could agree! Instead'a lookin all swooshy and brooding like that!"

Batman smirked slightly, slouching and not being as brooding, and Harley chuckled, before he sighed and took a breath before speaking. "The Joker.... he kidnapped Robin."

Harley widened her eyes. "Robin’s in danger?"

Batman nodded, sighing. "Yes."

Harley frowned a little. "Puddin’ took your little boytoy?" She frowned. She liked this Robin, he was a lot different to the old one, but there was something so... Gotham, about the kid. Every villain with a heart had a soft spot for the kid, and Harley was far from an exception. The kid was a sweetheart.

Batman rolled his eyes and nodded again. "Yes."

"What… What do you want me to do about it?"

"I need to know if you know any places where he'd be."

Harley paused, and then nodded. " 'Course I'll help ya bats, when did he kidnap the little birdie?"

Batman turned away, his voice more pained than usual. "Mm, yesterday evening. Di--Wonder Woman couldn't catch up to him...."

Harley nodded and mumbled to herself, drumming on her leg. "Hmm, where would he have taken him? Puddin' wouldn't'a gone far..."

"He didn't escape in Gotham, he…" Batman tried to concentrate.  "Mm, I'm led to believe he's either in New York, Star City, or Bludhaven. Do you have any knowledge of his bases there?"

Harley giggled. "Oh, sure! He looooves Bludhaven, it's right there in the name! He has a tonne of warehouses there..." She nodded and listed them off on her fingers for the man, who nodded at her.

"Think you can get ready?" Bruce went to stand by the door and watched her.

Harley giggled and nodded, getting up. "Right now?"

"Soon enough."

Harley nodded and grabbed the bat. "Gotta tell the kid and Hotshot first, that okay?"

Batman smiled slightly. "Of course, I'll... hang around.”

Harley laughed and went into where her… family was, smiling softly. "Hey, babe?"

Floyd was cuddling Zoe. "Hey, dollface, who was it?"

Harley bit her lip and went over to kiss him, sitting on the bed. "Bats has a mission for me.... His newest little birdy is missing."

Floyd looked worried, but nodded, leaning up to kiss her again, smiling against her jaw. "Alright, I'll wait for ya babe..."

Harley nodded and kissed Zoe’s hair before changing into her work clothes, tying up her hair and grabbing her makeup kit. "I'll be home soon!"'

Batman was hanging from the ceiling when she returned to the sitting room.

Harley squinted. "Why are you doing that."

"Said I'd hang around."

Harley giggled and picked up her bat again, twirling it. "Bat or Hammer? I'm thinkin’ hammer… One bat is enough, right?"

Batman almost chuckled, but settled on a smile, leaping to the floor and standing. "Hammer."

Harley nodded and went to get it, hoisting it over her shoulder and smirking. "Ready to get yer Robin back?"

Batman nodded, opening the window. "Hold on to me."

Harley nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

Batman leapt from the window, grappling to another building and bringing Harley with him

Harley clung and made happy noises. "Wooo!"

Batman swung down with her, stopping on the sidewalk and pressing a button, calling the Batmobile watching as it rolled up beside them. "Sit beside me."

Harley got in, giggling and looking around at the upholstery. "Nice ride, Bats!"

He remained blank faced, revving up the Batmobile and beginning to drive. "Strap in."

 

*********************************

 

Harley tilted her head, doing her eyeshadow with a surprisingly steady hand, and leaning in to the mirror. "So, the little birdy.... How'dya let him get taken, Bats?"

Bruce sighed and looked in the wing mirror. “March Harriet, we didn’t know that she would be there and she overtook him.”

Harley frowned. "Who is March Harriet?"

"She’s the Joker's new.." Bruce trailed off, and set his jaw, “Plaything.”

Harley went very still, looking over at the man. "Puddin’ replaced me?"

Batman nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Harley.”

Harley set her jaw. "And… she took Robin?"

"She did, yes."

"Let's fucking get her."

Batman sighed as he arrived in Bludhaven, thinking of Nightwing and hoping that he was safe, before he pulled up in front of a warehouse, looking up at it. "Here?"

Harley nodded, getting out and grabbing her things. "Just inside."

Batman got out too, taking out his grapple hook. "We need to go in stealthily."

Harley pouted and looked back at him. "You're no fun."

Batman shrugged. "Fine, loud if you want. As long as we get Robin."

Harley beamed at him and kicked down the door, skipping in. "Hiya!" The door screeched off its hinges, falling to the ground with a bang and causing a flurry of dust. She coughed and looked around. “Robin?”

Nobody was there, except an old tv and empty container crates.

Harley tilted her head, walking over to the TV and crouching down in front of it.

On the TV was a video recording, showing Robin tied to a chair in an empty room.

Harley squinted and then widened her eyes. "Bats... Look at this."

Batman was inspecting the area, before heading over towards the small television, making a noise of distress that Harley would never hold against the man. "Oh god, Jay…"

Harley looked at him. "I'm really sorry, Bats... But I think I know where that is."

Joker appeared on screen, with a crowbar.

Batman growled, standing up. "Where is it, Harley. We need to find him."

Harley stiffened, stuttering a bit and resisting the urge to watch the screen. "O-Other side'a town."

Batman knelt beside the television again, inspecting it. "Hm." It was old and rickety, the screen faltering every couple of seconds and losing colour.

Harley giggled nervously and shivered. "Don't think we have time for whatever you're doin’ Bats."

Batman wiped the side of the TV, pressing it and opening a compartment on the side. He moved to check it, then widened his eyes. "Bomb, Harley, MOVE."

Harley squeaked and grabbed Bruce’s arm, pulling his arm and running with him. "Shit, Shit!"

Batman grappled, pulling her with him and managing to get them out onto the sidewalk, hitting the ground hard

The warehouse blew up, and he used his cape to cover Harleys body, and she felt the heat on the backs of her legs, little pieces

Harley was shaking a little and brushed herself off with her hands. "T-Thanks, B..."

"Quite an elaborate plan, for this Joker." He said, standing up again. "Get in the car."

Harley got in, hugging herself. "Is… Is Robin gonna be okay?"

Batman sat in, starting the Batmobile. "He will be, I'm sure of it." He sounded so sure, Harley found herself a little reassured.

Harley nodded. "O-Okay, if you say so Bats..."

Batman drove faster, letting Harley direct him again, and parked outside an apartment building, screeching the tyres a little.

Harley got out and nodded. "This is it!" She grabbed her hammer and ran to the door.

Batman directed the Batmobile to park somewhere else, and went in with Harley, switching on his Detective vision and looking up. "Hm"

Harley looked at him. "Whaddya see?"

Batman grunted. "Two body heat signatures in the building. One sitting, one walking. Three floors up, this building's abandoned, I’m pretty sure."

"Alfr--" he glanced at Harley. "Uh, Butler man, come in Butler man."

Harley giggled. "Hi Butler man!" She swayed on her feet, absentmindedly.

"Butlerman, can you check if there are any explosives in here?"

"Use the Batwing's scanners, sir." Alfred’s voice was heavy the loss of Jason hitting him as hard as it was hitting Bruce.

Harley looked up at the building, waiting for Bruce.

“There are bombs in the building. Third floor." Bruce huffed. “This is dangerous, Harley. Maybe it's best you stay here."

Harley pouted. "Ya brought me all this way and now I can't go in?"

Bruce sighed and shrugged, nodding slowly. "If you can jump out a window in time, then… I guess you can follow."

Harley giggled. "We get to jump out a window???"

"Explosives require quick escapes." He said, approaching the door carefully and picking the lock, popping it open with a satisfying click.

Harley followed, skipping. "Oooh, okay!"

Batman went up the stairwell, eventually reaching the room with two heat signatures inside. "Here.”

Harley nodded. "How do we go in?"

Batman kicked in the door, the frame splintering and the door itself falling to the floor with a bang.

"JOKER."

Inside was March Harriet, with a police officer tied to a chair. She had her leg up on the chair, a chain around the man’s neck, pulling it.

"Well howdy, B-Man!" She screeched, grinning and waving a crowbar around.

Harley gritted her teeth and stepped forward. "Where's puddin’?”

Harriet pressed the point of the crowbar against the soft skin on the man’s throat. "Oh, he's hangin’ around somewhere else. Why would I tell you that, clownface?"

Harley growled and raised the hammer, watching the woman. "You're supposed to be my replacement?”

Harriet pouted and then smiled at her. "Is someone jealous?"

Harley glanced at Batman, before approaching her. "Shut up.”

“ _Shut up_ … What a pathetic kid you are. He's mine now, and I'm his." She laughed haughtily.

Harley made a wounded noise, squeezing her eyes shut before charging at the woman.

Harriet dodged, giggling and tripping her, Harley hitting the floor with a loud thud, groaning and getting to her feet. "Idiot girl, idiot girl!"

Harley wobbled on her feet and stumbled forward, catching her this time with the Hammer. "You're the idiot girl, you think he actually cares about you!"

One of Harriet's teeth was knocked out, and she let the blood trickle over her lips. "Owie, tiny girly doesn’t know when she's beat!" She laughed maniacally, attempting to throw the crowbar at Harley.

Harley caught it, dropping the Hammer and using that instead. She gritted her teeth and struck her, knocking Harriet down and raising it again, standing over her.

Harriet cried out, and growled, raising her hand to block another strike before Harley felt Batman grab her wrist, stopping her.

"That is enough.”

Harley paused and looked at him, nodding awkwardly and stopping, letting the crowbar clatter to the ground.

Bruce stepped on Harriet’s jaw. "Where is Robin."

Harley stepped back, watching him.

She coughed up blood and shook her head. "That'd be cheating B-Man!"

Batman stepped down, increasing pressure. "Where is he!" he yelled, and kicked her roughly, then picked her up again and pinned her to the wall. "Tell. Me."

She cried out, but just giggled. "Teehee!!” She spat blood onto his suit, and laughed. “I love manhandling!”

Harley shook her head. "S-She won't tell you, she's crazy.... Let's just go find Robin okay?"

He punched her, breaking some of her ribs. "Don't make me break you in half, Harriet."

She started crying, still laughing, hysterical. "Y-You're meaaan!"

Harley looked worried. "Bats…. are you feelin’ alright?"

"Useless." He said, headbutting Harriet and knocking her out cold. He searched her outfit and found her phone, then unlocked it and looked through messages, dropping her body to the ground.

"Messages from Joker."

Harley looked uncomfortable, nodding. "What do they say?"

Batman looked confused. "No locations.... Alfred, track this phone number." He said, not bothering to call him Butler man, and reciting the phone number belonging to the Joker.

Harley waited, biting her lip. "We really need to go Bats..."

"Alfred, give me a location.”

"Small warehouse, North of here, 27th and 3rd street."

Batman nodded and looked at the woman beside him. "You don't have to come with me, Harley. You’ve done enough."

Harley shook her head. "I’ve gotta see him, Bats."

Batman nodded, and in the silence, they heard the start of a countdown, the ticking making them widen their eyes.

"Harley, untie the police officer, I'll get Harriet, we have to jump."

Harley nodded and went over, untying the Police Officer and picking up the man, running for the window.

Batman picked Harriet up, jumping too and they fell as the room exploded in a hail of glass and debris.

 

***********************

 

"Joker knew you'd direct me to that building. How." Bruce’s voice was cold.

Harley shook her head. "I d-don't know.... I'm sorry..."

Bruce grunted, clearly shaken, before arriving at the next warehouse. "This better be the right place..." He jumped out, rushing to the building and seeing that they were by the Bludhaven docks.

Harley ran to the warehouse. "Loud?"

"Loud." He nodded, throwing an explosive batarang at one of the doors to the warehouse, blowing it up and leaping through the smoke dramatically. Harley ran in beside him, looking distraught and coughing again.

Batman fell to his knees, before another TV. "Running around in circles..." he was muttering, watching Robin being beaten with the crowbar.

Harley started to look terrified. "N-No....."

Batman clung to the screen, distraught and staring, rapt, as Joker tipped an oil canister over, letting its contents spill around the bloody corpse of Jason Todd.

Harley started shaking. "B-Bats... He's gonna be okay, right?"

Batman remained silent, watching, helplessness, as Joker lit a match, dropping it and swiftly exiting the room. The video feed went blank just before the flames consumed the boy.

Harley winced and then started backing away, shaking her head and covering her mouth.

Batman stood up slowly, and took off his cowl, laying it on the TV looking despondent.

Harley widened her eyes but didn't say anything, staring at the television again.

Bruce Wayne stood, looking smaller than he ever had, silently crying.

Harley walked over slowly, keeping her voice soft. "U-Uh... Bats... I'm s-sorry..."

"Master Wayne, I am so sorry." The voice crackled from his earpiece.

Bruce mumbled, talking to himself desperately, before turning to Harley, eyes crazed.

Harley panicked and stepped back. "I'm s-sorry...."

"I didn't save him.” His voice was flat.

Harley winced, taking another step back.

"I couldn't… I couldn’t save him. Joker won."

Harley shook her head and reached out, her fingertips brushing against his arm. "Y-You'll get him... R-Robin would have wanted that."

"He's always one step ahead of me."

Bruce groaned, and kicked the TV, smashing it onto the floor. "Where…"

Harley whimpered. "I-I'll help... Please, let me help…” She felt like crying, but she didn’t feel like she deserved to. Robin wasn’t hers to mourn, after all.

"How. How can you help, Harley, How can you-" He cut himself off, snarling and shaking his head. He took out his communicator and fiddled with it.

Harley shook her head, desperate. "I'll try, I'll...."

"Wait in the Batmobile."

“I can help…”

“Harley.” He looked at her, his gaze intense enough to make her crumble. She nodded quickly, practically running to the car and sitting in the passenger seat, rocking slightly. “R-Robin..”

The Batmobile revved up all on its own, driving at a regular pace back to Gotham, to Floyd's apartment. She sat in silence all the way there.

When she reached the apartment, she took her stuff out and watched as the Batmobile disappeared around the corner. It was raining, and she stood in the downpour for a while, staring up at the lit window, where her family were waiting. Alive. She unlocked the door slowly, and her boots clunked as she walked up the stairs, trailing water on the stairs. She paused outside her door, before opening it.

Floyd was helping Zoe with her homework, smiling and looking up at her. "Hey baby!"

Harley had already ran to the room, sniffing and soaking wet from the rain.

Floyd looked worried, putting down his pen and kissing Zoe’s head. "Gimme a sec, kay kiddo?" He stood up, and went to the bedroom. "Harl?"

Harley’s hammer and makeup lay on the bed, and her boots had been kicked off, the carpet wet and discoloured where they were. Harley herself was sat under the window, still dressed in her saturated clothes, hugging her knees and shaking as sobs racked her body. Floyd’s heart sank, and he walked over to her, crouching.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"R-Robin's d-dead..." Harley’s voice shook badly, and it took Floyd a second to realise that she had answered him.

"What?"

Harley looked up, her makeup running and smudged, and a fresh bruise staining her jaw a purple-ish blue. "Robin, the new Robin… h-he's dead... Puddin' killed him..."

Floyd reached for her face wipes, and gently touched her arm, motioning for her to tilt her face up, which she did. "Baby,  it’s okay, I'm sure you did all y'could."

Harley shook her head. "M-My fault... All my fault…"

"I'm sure it wasn't Harl..." He wiped her makeup off gently, cleaning her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sniffed, her eyes rimmed with blotchy red as she continued to cry.

Harley nodded. "B-Bats is gonna hate me... Gonna lock me up again…"

Floyd frowned. “I’m sure he won’t love, you tried to help him. You tried to save the kid.”

Harley shook her head, hugging herself. “Wasn’t enough.”

"You wanna help Zo-Zo with her homework?"

Harley sniffed and nodded, whimpering. "Need to change, first..."

Floyd nodded, helping her to undress and running the shower for her, making sure it was warm enough for her. He fetched towels, and clean clothes, and left them on the toilet lid before kissing her cheek and giving her space to shower and cry in peace.

Harley came out after a while, dressed in Floyd's warm clothes with puffy eyes. She wordlessly, made her way to the counter, pouring herself some coffee and taking a sip, sighing.

Zoe made grabby hands. "Momma!"

Harley forced a smile and went over, hugging her. "Hiya Sugar..."

Zoe smiled and giggled, making kissy noises and clinging to her side.

"Momma's not feelin' too well okay Zo-Zo? Go easy on 'er for the algebra." Floyd was using his dad voice, and Zoe nodded seriously, apologising to her softly.

Harley smiled, weakly, but gratefully at him and blew him a kiss, scratching her arm and sitting down to look at the open book on the table.


End file.
